The Adventures of the Shroud
by Unwelcomed
Summary: The Commonweath is full of Criminals, Raiders and Psychopaths and it is up to The Silver Shroud a legendary crime fighter back in the old days to stop all of them along the way he will meet allies that will help him with his great desire to rid the Commonwealth of crime once and for all (takes place five years after the ending contains spoilers)


"In a dark underground hideout beneath the floors of Moore's Diner there dwells the notorious raider known by her nickname Mama Religion due to her habit of stealing children and forcing her unusual religious upon them, if one of the poor children disobey her she is known for crucifying the poor children until they die. She was loathed by alot of settlements that they placed bounties on her head. But yesterday she was visited by the one the only Silver Shroud the harbringer of justice to the guilty and they fought until one them is dead and when Mama Religion was dying the last words she ever heard were "When you get to Hell tell Satan the Shroud sent you" and she heard in the shroud's voice as she died from her wounds. All the children that were kidnapped were guided back to their respectful settlements and the day is once again saved. This is all the story I have for now my kind listeners as always I will update you all when I am updated so stay tune this is The Silver Shroud radio for now signing off." Kent Connolly sighed after his big broadcast about his hero the last five years had been really been filled with events that would change the Commonwealth forever it started with the emergence of the Sole Survivor from his Vault followed by the downfall of both the Institute and the Railroad and ended with the peace of the B.O.S and Minuteman.

Now his life has been change the Sole Survivor teamed up with him to make a legend in the Commonwealth the Silver Shroud and together they were fighting criminals for a past time well the Shroud is the one fighting the criminals but not him he is the one in charge of spreading the word about the Shroud and taking care of his equipment due to the Shroud not wanting to lose his sidekick as Kent had a close call with the raider Sinjin. Nathan Fraser aka the Silver Shroud six foot tall, muscular build and a handsome face anybody would fall for walked into the Memory Den straight to his sidekick Kent. " You really done it this time Shroud you really put another nail to the coffin of the raiders and psychopaths" Kent excitedly said to his hero " Well if there is one thing I hate is that somebody wants another crusade and Mama Religion which is the lamest nickname I heard is recreating it well atleast her spree is over she always reminds me of Jehovah's witness going through my door back in the day" Nathan laugh hysterically with Kent joining him as he also seen one of those Witnesses back in the day " Well Kent the adventures of the Shroud must continue what do you got for me" Nathan said "Well Nick Valentine shared his investigation with me in one of his visit he talked about investigating the mayor of Diamond city because he suspects a connection between the mayor and the recent gunner attacks towards the city which already claimed the lives of three people" Kent replied "Well the Shroud returns to the city once again" Nathan said in his Shroud voice " Wait before you go I hired somebody to watch your back and knows the city inside out" Kent replied immedietly as Nathan was wearing his Shroud costume. Nathan looks at Kent and said "Well even shroud needs a partner who is he" "Not a he Shroud a she" Kent said pointing at the door where a woman has entered and had a history with Nathan himself "Piper?!" Nathan said with a cringe look on his face "Hey Blue guest we are going together again" Piper smiled "Well its good to see you again Piper...well we better get going and Kent better start making notes for the next broadcast okay" Nathan said as he and Piper went out of the room. Kent grab a pencil and paper and starts to write for the next story he titled it " The Silver Shroud and The Mistress of Mystery reunites" Kent smiled to himself as a total fanboy of the Silver Shroud he always know that the Shroud is the secret lover Mistress of Mystery he just hopes that his living Shroud doesnt notice this.


End file.
